Blue Rose
by Shadow of the Angel
Summary: Kise walks home to see a rose on his doorstep from someone he doesn't know.. A blue rose. A rare blue rose. He takes care of it and treats it like it's his precious. One day Kise walks into his room to see...a grown man around his age in place of the blue rose. [Chapter 1 has been fixed]
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was walking back home as per usual when I noticed a blue flower placed on my front doorstep. Tied to it with a royal blue ribbon was a little card.

_The sea of ocean is coming near,_

_so do not fear._

_Someone to admire_

_You inspire._

_This blue rose is my gift_

_with a spell that no one can ever lift._

_Take care of the rose._

_And your whole life will change._

"Woah, everything rhymed except for the last two lines," I thought. I giggled, and put the rose up to my nose. It had a nice calming smell. "I wonder what will happen." I said aloud, before opening the door to the house and tossing my things aside, in order to get a vase. I filled the vase with water and placed the rose inside. Gathering my bag, I strode up to my room and place the rose next to my computer on my desk.

"This is such a rare rose. I wonder who gave it to me..." I said and I smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For the next month, Kise cherished the rose. Loved the rose and always watered it. He was scared that such a beautiful rose would wilt. Until one day when he got home it was no longer there.

* * *

It was any ordinary school day. Everyone was acting normal, or so Kise thought. A rumour that has been going around the school finally caught up to him. It turns out that there was this rumour that a man was tired of working with a team and decided to just work by himself. He was then confessed to one day and didn't care about the person at all. He never loved. He just took. For the laugh. For the pleasure. So he was cursed by a quiet, emotionless boy. That emotionless still goes to this school. The man was revived and fell in love with the person who revived him. He ignored and shunned only to be too late. The guy he loved moved on. The emotionless little guy knows that _that_ exact person was in this school but completely lost his memory of the man. Now the man has been given a second chance. I chance to win his love's heart.

* * *

When Kise heard about it, he felt this feeling that he couldn't identify. Something felt familiar, but he didn't know what. For the rest of the day he was as perky as usual. For some reason he had this sad feeling, like he has forgotten something. But what? He couldn't figure out. He even found the small emotionless guy named Kuroko, but he couldn't get an answer out of him. All he said was, "You'll know soon." _SOON? WHEN?_ Kise's thoughts were all jumbled together as he walked towards his house. He unlocked his door as per usual, to be met face to face with an unknown, but somewhat familiar man.

* * *

"Wh-who are you?" Kise paused and pointed at the man. There was a man standing facing him. He was tall, taller than Kise himself with tan skin and dark blue hair. He wore a royal blue shirt and jeans. _The same shade as my flower..._ "Flower..." Kise then remembered that he was face to face with a stranger. "You! Get out! No one is going to take my precious flower!" Kise ran up to his room and the unknown man followed behind. The rose in the vase was..._gone_. Kise couldn't breath. He fell to the ground.

He really loved that flower. He put all his heart and soul into taking care of it because it was...So Rare. So Beautiful. Now it was gone.

* * *

"Where did it go?" Kise whispered in a daze.

"I'm right here," A unfamiliar, yet really familiar voice was heard. The tanned man followed him upstairs.

"No, you can't be!" Kise whined.

"Just listen to me. I am Aomine Daiki. I have met you before, but you do not remember me." Aomine said. "A few years ago, I didn't care about people at all and then I was cursed. When I actually found someone who I fell for, I was too late. The person who cursed me, for some unknown reason, turned me into a rose. He said that if you cherished the rose amazing things will happen right?" Kise nodded his head. "Only the one that has captured my heart before can revive me. You do not remember me, but I remember you. I missed you. I waited for years. Years have passed and I finally meet you again." Aomine went closer to Kise and Kise flinched. "I guess you _really_ don't remember me or my touch at all."

Aomine sat down and rested his head in his hand that rested on his knee. "Why did I ruin it before?" _You have a time to start over. _a voice appeared into Aomine head. _I do?_ Aomine said to himself. _Yes, you do. I granted you one last chance. This is your last chance to win your love._ the voice then went silent.

* * *

"I'm really confused, too, but please give me a chance and get to know me before you do anything," Aomine's voice had a tint of worry in it. Kise blinked up at him and opened his mouth, ready to say something. _KNOCK! KNOCK! _"_Ryouta? I'm coming in." _

Kise's father walked in. The first person he noticed was the tanned man that he has never seen before. "Oh. I didn't know you had a friend over, Ryouta~. You could of told me~" Kise's father said. _"As I thought," thought Aomine, "Even his father doesn't really remember me. I guess it really do have a chance to start over and make things right._" _  
_

I stood up and stuck out my hands. "Hello, I am Aomine Daiki. I am an exchange student and Kise volunteered to shelter me. I hope that's okay." Kise was surprised and so was his father. He stood there frozen and then finally shook my hand.

"Ryouta? Since when did you volunteer?"

"Uhh...I thought it would be nice..." Kise didn't continue.

"You are welcome to stay Aomine. Please take care of my son. He is _very_ delicate." He said allowed. And then he pulled me closer and whispered, "_Even though he doesn't remember, I remember everything. He was broken, he wouldn't eat. It was all your fault. You better not break his heart this time or else there will be consequences." _He then let go of me and then smiled at Kise and I. "Now have fun kids."_  
_

"_He remembers me? How? This is going to be harder than I thought. Even if I make Kise cry even once, I will never be forgiven by his father."__  
_


End file.
